Guilty as Charged
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Hayley knows more the about the Letter than what she is letting on. When an old friend accidentally reveals this information at a Power Ranger gathering, will Tommy and the other Rangers ever forgive her for her deceit? KimXTommy! Backstory to the Letter!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this story randomly pops into my head…and the more I talk about it with Cat and SpecialK92 about it the more I want to write it. So, yeah. Introducing** _ **insert title here**_ **…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Prologue: A new Life

Hayley tugged at her hair as she eyed her reflection. She felt weird…and definitely looked different. Hayley bit her bottom lip as she noticed that the door to the changing room was opening. A minute later, a young girl with long, loosely curly, blonde hair with light blue and silver tips and soft blue eyes walked in. While Hayley was wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans, the newcomer was far more _strangely_ dressed. She wore a tight light blue and silver spandex uniform, it was mainly light blue, however the boots, gloves and sides were silver, and a matching blue mask that covered her eyes and bridge of her nose. A slender light blue and silver art kit briefcase thing hung off one shoulder. A glowing circle with a picture of what appeared to be an old gateway was set into the chest of her outfit, the golden color seemingly off compared to the rest of her outfit.

"Ready Hayley?" She tapped her art kit almost nervously like.

Hayley frowned, not liking how she seemed so nervous about this. "Artistsa? Aren't you comfortable opening portals to other dimensions by now? You _are_ the Gateway Keeper."

Artistsa shook her head, her blonde curls flying into her face. "No. I'm still far too new at this. Maybe if the last Gateway Keeper didn't die before the Gateway Pendant had a chance to pick the next generation Keeper like it was supposed to, then I would have had a mentor."

Hayley blinked as she looked over to her new friend. Give her power rangers any day of the week. She understood how their powers worked, and how the power transfer worked, if needed. No mystical pendant involved making the choice for them. Hayley rubbed her forehead. "Just send me back to _my_ dimension…and not some other dimension. Like one where superheroes don't exist."

Artistsa threw Hayley an annoyed look at that. "I'm not _that_ bad. I only lost two heroes in _that_ dimension." Hayley quickly shot her a look. "Ok, not helping. But I got them back! Of course, I had to break them out of that dimension's government facility."

Hayley pinched her nose at that. "Just send me back to Florida…in my dimension! Please?"

"Ok…hold on!" Artistsa touched the gold charm, causing a bright flash of light.

Hayley squealed as she felt her feet get yanked out from underneath her. Dimensional traveling was not something she would recommend for anyone to do. To think Artistsa had no choice but to do it!

~One Year Later~

Hayley strolled across the campus, holding her books. She missed doing gymnastics. But her new life required her to avoid it, for her safety. Glancing back down to the books she carried, Hayley vaguely wondered if her presentation would be over the top. Several of her classmates had complained in the past about her overachieving with assignments. Honestly? She just wanted a good grade.

Thud. Hayley jumped as she crashed into someone, knocking them to the ground. "I'm soo sorry! I wasn't paying…" Hayley broke off when she noticed who it was that was now sprawled on the ground in front of her. "Attention. Here, let me help you up." She tried to ignore how her heart thudded in her chest, butterflies fluttering wildly next to it. After all, it wasn't everyday that she would get the privilege of running into the best Power Ranger to ever live, Tommy Oliver himself.

"Hi. Name's Tommy. As you can tell, I'm new here." Tommy brushed his hands against his pants trying to get the dirt form the street off.

"I'm really sorry. I was just concentrating on getting to class and I didn't see you there and…" Hayley broke off when Tommy burst out laughing.

"Sorry, just. I need your name, not your life story." Tommy flashed his charismatic smile in her direction.

Hayley stopped herself from swooning, even as her knees buckled. "Hayley. The name is Hayley."

"Nice to meet you Hayley. Now, how about you help me get to class…then maybe you can afterwards pay for lunch?" Tommy suggested, falling into step with Hayley.

Hayley silently berated herself as her butterflies went wild again. He didn't even _know_ it was her! She was starting all over… and this time, she wasn't going to be a damsel in distress. "Sure thing. I call that a fair trade for knocking you over, Handsome."

Tommy froze, shock flashing across his eyes. "What did you just call me?"

Hayley silently wondered how many mistakes one person can make in a lifetime. Particularly in their second lifetime. "Tommy. I called you Tommy…you know? Your name?" Uncertainty flooded her voice.

Tommy eyed her for five seconds before shrugging. "If you say so. Come on, I have _Science 101_ right now."

Hayley arched her eyebrows, surprise flashing through her. Tommy never seemed the one for taking science classes for his degree. With his talks about opening a new dojo, she always presumed… "This way. You're headed over to the History Hall, and not the Science Hall."

Tommy quickly mumbled something about it makes total sense that the guy who was under an evil spell would get totally turned around his first day of college. Hayley smiled to herself, even thought she mentally screaming at herself.

…

Hayley double checked that she was by herself before pulling out her dimensional phone. It looked like a typical smart phone, at least what smart phones would look like in a few more years, except that it only had two icons; contacts and messages. Tapping the contacts icon, she quickly scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for. _Techno._ Tapping it, she waited a few minutes for it to ring, ignoring how the profile picture was that of a messy pile of wires and metal. Most likely his most recent project. After what seemed like forever, Techno finally answered his phone.

" _Hello?"_

Hayley felt surprise flash through her over the fact that he sounded out of breath. "Were you exercising?"

" _Why do you sound so surprised? Your dimension isn't the only one that needs superheroes."_

"I wasn't aware you were in the middle of a battle. Am I interrupting?"

" _No. Not at all. Technically it's more of that we may have found Harnessor. Which means its all hands on deck here. Since he kind of, you know…"_

"Somehow managed to steal some of the Gateway Keeper's power… meaning that he can travel to different dimensions just like Artistsa." Hayley, not liking the sound of him being still on the loose.

" _We're working on it. He's in the Star Wars dimension right now. Which is frustrating beyond words, since we have to convince the Jedi Order we mean no harm…"_

Hayley shook her head, a tiny smile crossing her face. Trust Techno to whine about that. They probably had to pass his technopath powers off as the force or something like that, which would explain why he was breathing so heavily. "Techno? My new school…Tommy is here."

" _What?!"_

"It's true. I ran into him myself."

" _Does he know?"_

"I don't think so…he didn't recognize me at all."

" _That's good, if he doesn't recognize you with your history between you two, then Harnessor won't recognize you either."_

Hayley frowned, knowing what she was about to say was going to trigger the lecture. "Yeah…but he invited me to lunch."

" _He did what?! Did Artistsa not explain to you that you have to avoid him at all costs?!"_

Hayley groaned, twisting her hair with her finger, since she didn't have a cord with this phone. "Of course she did. I just…he asked me. And it was just an apology lunch for knocking him over earlier."

" _Fine. But only this once. If I EVER hear that you hung out with him after this lunch, we will have no choice but to relocate you to a different dimension. How does one without any superheroes sound to you?_

"Ok, ok! I get it. Stay away from Tommy, or else I get moved to a different dimension."

" _Something we both know you don't want…with how hard you fought us into letting you stay in this one."_ Techno's voice appeared to be full of mirth as he reminded her of that argument she fought hard to win.

Hayley rolled her eyes skyward. "Even if you sent me to another dimension, I'm retired. Which translates to no powers. The only place I'll fit in easy is one with no superheroes…and I just might speak of Power Rangers like they're real people and not fictional to the wrong people."

Laughter rang out from Techno. _"Still keeping that argument about why we shouldn't do that. Just stay away from him, alright Hayley?"_

Hayley sighed, before quietly agreeing to his demands. After hurriedly saying her good-byes, she hung up the phone, slipping it back into her back pocket.

 **A/N: Done! How do you like this story so far?**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! So about my uh, updating schedule. I have five stories going on right now. Two Power Ranger stories, and three Ninjago stories. My updating schedule goes like this; Billy's New Team, Back in my Days, the Test sent me here!?, Back in my days, Look a Little Closer, Back in my Days, Guilty as Charged, Back in my Days. Then I start over. So yeah… don't panic if a week passes without an update. The reason for Back in my Days being repeated multiple times is because it is the longest story.**

 **Anyways! From now on, this story will be covering somewhere in the middle of Operation Overdrive… unfortunately I haven't seen all the episodes. I know that Mack is an Android, and have skipped to the episode where they call in former rangers from past teams to help them when they temporarily lose their ability to morph. This actually takes place after that episode. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!**

Chapter One: The E-vite

Hayley waved to a customer that was leaving her Café with one hand, the other wiping down the counter. The crowd at the Cyber Café was starting to dwindle down as closing time snuck up on them. Turning her attention back to her task, she didn't notice a bright yellow sports car pull up in front of the Cyber Café. It wasn't until the door opened, causing the bell over the door to ding out loudly, that she looked up confused over why someone would walk into a Café that was going to close in a few short minutes anyways. Hayley jumped up quickly, moving to hug the new costumer. The costumer was a young college aged woman with curly brownish blonde hair, brown eyes, a sunny yellow t-shirt, with a light tan colored jean jacket over the top, skinny jeans, and yellow high heels.

"Kira! What are you doing here?" Hayley hugged her friend, a grin crossing her face.

Kira grinned back, the former yellow ranger hugging her team's tech help tightly. "I just thought you would like to know another reunion is coming up. Dr. O asked TJ if you could be invited…and he said yes. You should be getting an e-vite soon."

Hayley blinked slowly, horror flooding her. _Nononono! I did NOT avoid going to the last_ _ **two**_ _reunions under the pretense that I am just the tech help…a_ _ **CIVILIAN**_ _! For_ _ **this**_ _to happen! Pretend to be excited about the news._ Hayley forced herself to smile, crossing her fingers under the bar that Kira will buy the act. "Really? That's _just_ wonderful!" Hayley flinched slightly as she registered the heavy sarcasm dripping in her voice…maybe Kira didn't notice?

Kira folded her arms, one eyebrow arched quizzically. "Hayley…why don't you want to go? And no denying it! I can see it in your eyes. You're scared."

Hayley bit her bottom lip, wondering what to say to the upcoming singer. "Uh…well…you…umm…see here… my cousin doesn't like strangers and she's coming to visit me this weekend!"

Kira promptly brightened up at that statement. "Really? Why didn't you say so? Besides, it should be fine. The reunion is next _month_. TJ is sending out all the e-vites now, that way everyone can clear their schedules in time." Kira shook her head wryly. "It's not a you-know-what reunion unless everyone can actually physically make it." Kira paused, before pointing at her. "Also. Long distance calls to Aquitor is very expensive apparently. He wants to make sure that Billy can make it."

Hayley bit her lip, wondering if she could fake a text from her fake cousin and get away with it. Only for her left back pocket to buzz suddenly, causing her to jump. Reaching into the pocket, she pulled out her dimensional phone. Kira started in surprise that she had something that resembled a smart phone; most likely thinking it was a smart phone. Hayley tapped the screen, pulling up the new text that was just sent to her.

 _Techno: Harnessor will be in custody in two days. Do I need to remind you to stay away from Tommy Oliver and ALL other power rangers?_

 _K. Hayley: No. Haven't seen any of them in months. We're fine._

 _Techno: Wow…you do know I can see your security cameras, and I know Kira Ford A.K.A. Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger is standing in there talking to you about something?_

 _K. Hayley: Stay out of my life please! And isn't this the millionth time you nearly caught him? You're jinxing yourself!_

 _Techno: He's running out of Juice. The only way he'll get away this time is if he manages to capture Artistsa and harnesses the Pendant's powers again._

 _K. Hayley: TJ Johnson is sending me an e-vite to the annual reunion. He already sent one to Kim and…_

 _Techno: How do you know about Kim's e-vite?_

 _K. Hayley: Wait…you don't know that her email account still exists?_

 _Techno: Hayley! You were supposes to delete that!_

 _K. Hayley: I know that. I just didn't want to…_

 _Techno: Want to? You didn't have a choice in the matter! Now go delete that account immediately!_

 _K. Hayley: Fine. Text or call me later._

 _Techno: Pretty sure the saying is see you later…_

 _K. Hayley: I don't want to see you though. If I see you that just means my life is about to get a whole lot more complicated._

 _Techno: point taken._

Shaking her head, she looked up to see that Kira was still watching her. "Looks like my cousin has postponed it for next month. Flu bug. Sorry I can't go." Hayley really was sorry, sort of. She could always sneak in as Tommy's ex. Kim wasn't around anymore to complain about someone posing as her anyways.

Kira looked disappointed at that, before suddenly brightening. "What if I come over and pick you up? You could introduce me to your cousin and all three of us could go. I'm sure it will be fine."

Hayley frowned, worry creasing her brow. "I'll talk to her about it. But she really isn't into meeting new people." _Note to self. Hire someone to be an extremely paranoid/shy cousin. Also, make sure female… ugh, why me?_

Kira stubbornly sat down, even as the clock announced it was closing time. "Why not? Wouldn't meeting people broaden her horizon…and all that jazz?"

"I need to close shop Kira. Maybe tomorrow?' Hayley went to flip the open sign over to close.

"Fine." Kira headed out the door, pausing in the doorway. "Just, think about it. K? Dr. O really wants to introduce you to Kimberly Hart, you know? The girl that broke his heart." With that Kira left, closing the door behind her.

Hayley pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window, exhaustion flooding her now that the adrenaline from having to lie to someone she considered a close friend had wore off. "I already met her and it…it didn't end very well. Sorry Tommy, but the break up was necessary"

…

Hayley stared at the two different emails that were pulled up onto her computer. One was an e-mail to Kimberly Hart inviting her to the annual Power Ranger reunion. The other was an e-mail to Hayley inviting her to the same reunion. Like Kira had mentioned, it was set for next month. Hayley pondered whether or not she could completely fill up that week, making it so that she couldn't go at all. But, they were also expecting Kim to show up… Hayley threw her hands in the air out of frustration, a growl escaping her.

 _Mew._ The stray black and white kitty with brilliant blue eyes that she had picked up off the streets three weeks ago wandered in, tilting its head to the side as if questioning why she was frustrated. "I'm trying to live two lives here Oreo. But the problem is, they're crashing into each other now. I can't keep this up. What should I do Oreo?" Hayley scooped the kitty up, looking at it as if she expected the young kitten to actually have the answer to her question. When the kitten didn't answer, she sighed as she sat Oreo down and left to get herself some dinner.

The second she was out of the room, Oreo lifted her paw up and rubbed her left ear vigorously. A minute later she spoke. "Techno? You there?"

" _Yeah. I'm here Ani. Now then…you need to delete the email_ _ **account**_ _. From what I can tell, it's all that is left of Kimberly Hart anyways."_ Techno's voice came through a tiny earpiece Oreo was wearing.

Oreo stared at the computer, uncertainty dancing in her eyes. "Umm, you wouldn't mind telling me how to do that step by step now, would you?"

" _Ugh. We need more technically advanced people on this team."_

"You mean the team that single-handedly saved an entire dimension? And drew the blueprints for a new one? What about traveling through dimensions to make sure they aren't needed anywhere?"

" _Fine. You have a point there."_

…

Hayley was baffled. The old email that belonged to Kim Hart was completely wiped out. Shaking her head, she headed back to her room, scooping Oreo up on the way out.

"It's Techno. I just know it was him. He is always going on about how I need to delete all of her stuff." Hayley nudged the office door shut, before turning and heading down the hall to her room.

Her room did not look like the room that belongs to a tech genius, who avoided the color pink like the plague. The walls were pink with pterodactyls and cranes covering it. Photos of Kimberly Hart doing gymnastics, another thing that Hayley avoided like crazy, covered the dresser. There also was a picture of each of Kim's power ranger teams… both morphed and in their civilian clothes. The bed was a princess themed pink and white…with a dash of green, canopy bed. Her dresser was white with bright green stripes…and red stars. The knobs on her dresser where black. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Hayley scratched Oreo behind the ears, too tired to notice that her eyes were closing on her.

~With Tommy~

Tommy shifted the papers he needed to grade humming quite happily to himself. "Oh! Let's do the paper work! Let's do the paper work!" He started to sing rather ambitiously, bobbing his head along to the strange tune he had picked.

Looking up, he dropped his paperwork at the sight of Kira standing in front of him, her one eyebrow arched. "Do I need to give you singing lessons? Maybe tell Tanya you forgot everything she taught you?"

"Kira! What are you doing in my house!?" Tommy demanded as he leapt up to his feet. Only the barest hint of a smile gave way to the fact he was excited to see her.

Kira laughed as she quickly hugged her old mentor, a warm smile twinkling in her eyes. "Visiting you. By that I mean…we all felt like _someone_ had to make sure you would show up for the reunion." Kira took a step back, a smirk crossing her face. "Clear your schedule. We have a Ranger Reunion to be at. Oh! TJ said that he'll send Hayley the e-vite."

Tommy grinned huge at that. "Finally! I am absolutely positive that those two will get a long swimmingly. Let's go tell her right now!"

Kira quickly flung her arms out, stopping him in his tracks. "Whoa there horsie! I already told her. She might not make it though because some cousin is supposedly coming up to visit so she won't be able to make it…I volunteered to come meet her cousin, but she declined. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was avoiding the other Power Rangers for some reason."

Tommy shook his head, a wry smile dancing on his lips. "Not possible. She knows about us _and_ she is an amazing help. She needs to meet the others." Tommy paused, a brief frown tugging the corner of his lips downwards. "Sometimes I wonder if Hayley isn't telling me something that has to do with Power Rangers. That she knows more than she is letting on."

Kira stifled a yawn, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Not possible. She's too nice to hide something from us."

Tommy narrowed his eyes as he noted the yawn. "Upstairs guest room…now. No buts. You need to sleep."

"Trent is expecting me over in a few…"

"I'll call him. Now you go to bed missy."

Kira knew better than to argue as Tommy gently, and sternly, lead her to the guest room. Within seconds the young singer was out like a light in the Mighty Green Ranger themed bedroom.

 **A/N: Done! Please review! Review! Review! Um…hold on Cat says asking questions on the chapter helps with the reviews coming in…uh…oh!**

 **What did you think? Is Oreo an actual stray…or is she one of Hayley's friends in disguise?**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Read! Read! Kira is about to watch Hayley rip her own face off! What? It's the truth! Hayley rips her face off cause it was too warm and she thought no one was there! Kira was though… this is gonna be a fun chapter! *bounces up and down in my seat.***

 **Um, I can't think of anything else to say... so ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! The reveal between Hayley and Kira was Cat's idea…just trying to get more people to read it!**

Chapter Three: The Reunion Starts

Hayley groaned as she wiped sweat off her forehead yet again. _Why is it so warm today?_ Hayley thought to herself as she felt the edge of her disguise. It certainly would be much cooler if she didn't have _that_ on. And no one was around, since she was in her living room. Grasping the edge of her face, she pulled gently, feeling her skin pull away from her. Soon, she was shaking her short brown hair out of her face, while carefully sitting a piece of sketch paper down on her coffee table that by chance had a rough sketch of her on it. The detail on it was good enough to be a photograph of her, if it weren't for the obvious brush strokes. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through her natural hair, a small smile crossing her face.

"Well…I was going to ask _Hayley_ a question, but I guess you can do to. Kim." Kira's voice sliced through the air.

Kimberly Ann Hart, not Hayley, froze; her heart pounding loudly in her chest. _Nope. Nope. This was not happening!_ "How long have you been standing there?" She turned to face the Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger.

Kira folded her arms, leaning against the doorway. "Long enough to watch you pull your face off." Kira pause, uncertainty flashing in her eyes. "Are you really that mad at Dr. O for whatever he did, that you changed your entire identity? Wait. Dr. O sent you emails about Hayley…and your Hayley…"

Kim wrinkled her nose, clearly not pleased by that reminder. "Those were really interesting to read. I may have emailed him back telling him to ask Hayley out… didn't see why he couldn't go out with her."

Kira moved to sit down on one of her chairs. "Wait. But you're Hayley. And _you_ broke up with Tommy, not the other way around."

Kim sat down on the edge of her couch, tugging on the sleeve of her light blue button down shirt. "Kira…I can't…I'm already in trouble has is for still being friends with Tommy. I don't want to get in more trouble by telling you what is going on in my life."

Just then, Oreo walked into the room, looked from Kira to Kim, then leapt unto the one other chair in the room. As she landed on the chair, Oreo changed into a human girl with chin length midnight black hair, almond shaped chocolate brown. She also was about five feet and one inch and a hundred pounds. A fuzzy brown mask was placed over her eyes, though one could tell it was not usually there. She was also wearing a simple brown jumpsuit, a huge smile crossing her face. "Finally! I was wondering when you would slip up and someone finds out!"

Hayley groaned as she buried her head into the palm of her hands. "Ani Mal! I should have known you were spying on me!"

Kira meanwhile was hyperventilating. "This is NOT normal! Nope. Not happening! I just watched my friend pull her face off revealing my high school science teacher's ex-girlfriend, I _do_ NOT need shapeshifting cats!"

Ani Mal shot her a seriously look, before quickly flexing her fingers. "I am NOT a cat! I am Ani Mal, the only fully trained Shapeshifter in all of Cosmosai! _Honestly_! Some people…" Kim launched forward, clapping a hand on the young teen's mouth, silencing her.

"Kira, this is my friend. Ani Mal. Before you ask, the citizens of Cosmosai are obsessed with secret identities. I don't know her real name. I do know that both of her powers are based off of animals, thus her name. It's Ani Mal, as in animal. She is a huge fan of both Star Wars and Descendants. So, yeah. Anakin's pet name from his mother, and Mal's name combined together." Kim rambled slightly, before slowly removing her hand from the younger girl's mouth.

Ani Mal tilted her head to the side. "Would you be happier if I find you an actual black and white kitten? Instead of me being in disguise?"

Kim promptly brightened up. "Yes! That would be great!"

Kira rubbed her forehead. "So, can I ask two questions? One, the reason why I came over cause I was wondering if you want to ride up with me or not. And two… WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Kim quickly glanced over at the Shapeshifter, hoping beyond hope that she might come to her rescue. No such luck. A huge grin crossed Ani Mal's face as she waved Kim on. "Oh please, do tell. I've been feeling a smidgen rebellious lately."

Kim groaned as she buried her head into her hands again. "I'll go with you Kira…as Hayley since technically we haven't met last everyone checked…"

~Two Hours Later~

Kira glanced over at Hayley one more time, still trying to wrap her head around the tale she had told her as Kim minutes before they had left together for the reunion. Hayley dropped her hand, which had been resting on the window sill, to her lap. "Kira, you're staring again."

Kira snapped her eyes back to the road, wondering if Hayley was hiding anything else from her…no. Ani Mal prodded Kim several times when she stopped talking. Kira wondered what else Hayley knew but was keeping from the others… somehow Kira was certain that _it's too dangerous_ would not convince retired power rangers on why the secrecy. It was only after hearing what the Harnessor did to Richard, the most powerful of all of Hayley's friends; that kept her from protesting too much about being left in the dark. Kira cleared her throat nervously. "Soo, umm, what are your friends like when they're not saving lives?"

Hayley groaned as she leaned back, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "Where to start? Richard and Sky are siblings, and boy do we get sibling rivalry between them. Might not be so bad if Richard would stop rubbing certain things in her face."

Kira quirked her eyebrow up, suddenly very interested in what she had to say. "What kind of things does he rub in her face?"

Hayley gave off a burst of laughter, shaking her head wryly. "Let's see here…there's the fact that he can remember what their late parents look like, while she doesn't remember a thing about them. He also likes to point out that he doesn't need to use telekinesis to reach high shelves, he can use a step stool." Hayley paused, glancing briefly at Kira. "Sky lost the use of her legs in the same tragedy that they lost their parents in." Kira flinched at that, worried how that might affect the other girl that she never met before.

~With Trent and the other Power Rangers (insert every team up to Operation Overdrive) ~

Tommy bounced on his heels as he scans the area for Kim, eager to _finally_ introduce her to Hayley. Only, Kim wasn't there. Conner and Ronny, from the newest power ranger team, came running up to him and Trent, grinning.

"Trent! Where's Kira? I thought for sure she was coming up with you!" Conner tackled his old teammate.

Tommy pretended to sniff, a tiny smirk crossing his face. "Glad to know that after all that hounding about homework, martial arts practice, and even, dare I say it? _Team work_. I do not get any recognition at a Power Ranger Reunion."

Conner blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry Dr. O. I kinda looked at you and thought high school science teacher…not former teammate."

Tommy rolled his eyes, before turning to face Ronny. "It's Ronny of Operation Overdrive, correct?"

Ronny nodded, a huge grin crossing her face. "This is amazing…I mean. I knew there were a lot of former power rangers, but I wasn't expecting this many! And I keep being told that not everyone is here!"

Tommy looked over the crowded ballroom, a small smile flashing on his face. "Yep. We're still missing two. Kim and Kira. Kira is supposedly helping our team's tech help get here. I just hope that Hayley is coming."

No sooner did the words left his mouth than Kira and Hayley walked through the doors, chatting about…flying books? Hayley shook her head, amusement dancing in her eyes. "And then Richard accused her of trying to _act_ innocent to get out of trouble. Of course _that's_ when the flying book suddenly falls…right on top of his head!"

Kira shook her head, giggling like a maniac. "Ok…you by chance don't know why Sky was attacking him with her books? Do you?"

Hayley sighed as she looked to the ceiling. "I will let you know…when I know. Honestly, I think that I just walked in on some sibling rivalry is all. Techno claims that Richard is supposed to be recording their story, but long story short, he keeps breaking off to go on little rants. Apparently Techno and Sky haven't always been friends and he just figured that out and was freaking out."

Kira raised her hand slightly, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Wait…isn't Techno one of Sky's best friends…the one everyone claims is her boyfriend? Even though they both deny it like crazy?"

Hayley gave off a burst of laughter. "Yep, that's the one! I told him once that he would make a great blue, but he whined about the _physical_ activity that would include. Poor Techno. If he can't sit in front of a computer, he doesn't know what to do." Hayley shook her head.

Tommy arched his eyebrow upwards, confused about what was going on here. "What are you talking about?"

Hayley stiffened, before swiftly moving to semi-block herself behind Kira. "I was just telling Kira about some old friends of mine. They're kinda interesting when you don't know them personally."

Kira immediately arched her own eyebrows up, surprise flashing in her eyes. "You don't find them interesting? Kim! Bullet can run after than Conner and Ronny _combined_!" Hayley quickly shot her a withering look. Kira quickly raised her hands up in surrender. "Ok…she has ADHD on top of superspeed…but still! Besides that Sky can move things with her mind, and as well as creep people out by talking to them about what their thinking…does she really not give you any warning before entering your mind?" Her response to that was an instant groan. "I'm still trying to figure out Ani Mal though… you said something about her having two powers, but I've only seen the shapeshifting one. What else can she do?"

Hayley pinched her nose. "She can talk to animals. Really annoying when you're trying to discuss something serious with her, and she suddenly turns around and starts having a full blown conversation with a random animal that is passing by."

TJ cleared his throat loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Will the Operation Overdrive Rangers please come up here to be officially welcomed into the Power Ranger family?" Ronny super speeded her way up to the stage, where her teammates were waiting for her. TJ gestured for Jason to step up next to him.

Jason clapped his hands behind his back, sternly staring them down. "Do you understand the gravity of knowing who each of us are?" Nods in the affirmative. "You won't tell a single soul our identities?" More nods. "Welcome to the family!" Jason tackled hugged the entire team.

Surprise flashed across their faces at that, almost as if they expected more grilling or something… Tommy very quickly lost sight of Kira, Trent and Conner as they scattered, knowing full well that the welcoming ceremony is how they signaled the start of the reunion.

A hand suddenly landed on Tommy's shoulder. Startled, he turned around to come face to face with Billy. "Kim's still not here, uh?"

Tommy sighed as he quickly shook his head. "No. And I was really looking forward to her and Hayley meeting."

Billy nodded his head in silent agreement, though for a different reason. He had suspicions that a meeting between those two could either prove right or wrong. He just hoped he was wrong…cause if he's right then Hayley had a ton of explaining to do…

 **A/N: Done! With the chapter… let's see how long this ends up going. I want at least six days for the reunion to last. Seven tops. We'll see when we get there. Uh…I think Billy suspects Hayley about something…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Time for some more adventures with the Power Rangers! Um…if you are following me as an author, I will remind you right now to double check the updates from me to make sure it is in the Fandom you like. I only have two Power Ranger stories right now. The rest is Ninjago. A lot of it is Ninjago… I love Ninjago. Power Rangers is just cause Cat likes them so I've seen some of the episodes.**

 **Also, in case you haven't caught on just yet, the timeline goes like this: Prologue takes YEARS before the story, chapter one takes place a month before the reunion. The rest is the Reunion itself. I will try and avoid as many time jumps as possible…even though I typically use a lot of that. Another thing, this chapter is roughly two to three MINUTES after the last chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Four: Kira tells the rest of Dino Thunder…

Kira picked up a glass of fruit punch, mind churning as she tried to figure out how to get Tommy and his ex back together. Trent suddenly wrapped his arms around, her, a smile on his face. "Ok… what's on your mind?"

Kira quirked her eyebrow upwards, puzzled by what her boyfriend meant by that. "Trent…what do you mean? Nothing is wrong."

Conner reached over and pulled her cup out of her hand. "Right. As Team Leader I agree with Trent that something is bugging you."

Kira glared at him, before glancing to the side to see that Ethan was also standing right next to her. Groaning, she turned back and noticed that Operation Overdrive was still standing up on the stage, looking highly confused. "Should someone tell them that the party has started?"

Ethan tilted his head slightly up, a frown crossing his face. "I think that its tradition not to tell the new team that...Since no one told us and no one bothered telling Mystic Force…"

Trent quickly held up a finger, silencing Ethan. "Hold up. Dr. O told us so we didn't spend all night standing up on the stage."

Ethan rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Yeah, well no one told him. It just wasn't his first rodeo. I mean, is been on _how_ many teams before us?"

"Point taken." Trent dropped his arm, looking highly thoughtful.

Conner suddenly nudged Kira making her stumble slightly. "Come on. We're a team. Tell us what's wrong."

Kira bit her bottom lip for five seconds, before turning away. "Fine. But not here. Pretty sure Kim will kill me if someone overhears what I have to say."

Suddenly even more curious about what is bugging their yellow ranger, the three young men quickly followed Kira outside where no one else was at.

~Back with Tommy and Billy~

Billy glanced around, almost lazily like. "I wonder why Kim hasn't shown up yet. She's usually the first person here." His eyes landed on Hayley, who was watching Kat, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya interact with each other.

Tommy, unfortunately, noticed the way he was looking at her with suspicion, and immediately leapt in to defend his friend. "Hayley is not keeping Kim from coming. Come on, Billy. Use your head here. They've never even met! Why would Kim stay away from Hayley if they've never even met?"

Billy rubbed his forehead, suddenly worried that keeping his thoughts to himself was a really horrible idea. "Tommy…I think that Hayley and Kim do know each other and Hayley knows more about the Letter than what she is letting on."

Silence fell as Tommy looked down to his feet. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, during which Jason joined them, Tommy looked back up. "How long have you been suspicious of that?"

Jason arched his eyebrow up, wandering what he was walking in on, while a relieved Billy shoved his hands into his overalls deep pockets. "Ever since you first mentioned Hayley in front of Kim. She wasn't acting as if this was a new person to her. Sorry Tommy. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

A rather choked its fine escaped Tommy, before he turned to Jason. Jason quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, concern dancing in his eyes. "What was that about?"

"Hayley knows Kim…and most likely knows more about the Letter than what she is letting on." Tommy sniffled loudly, trying, and failing at, keeping his emotions in check.

Jason quickly hugged his best friend, a tiny, tight smile on his face. "You know that you can just ask her about it?"

Tommy bit his bottom lip, nerves erupting in his chest. "I can't. What if we're wrong and she takes it the wrong? Better just act like normal."

Jason shrugged, before heading over to join his wife and her friends. His arm quickly slinging around Trini's shoulders.

Billy sighed as he realized he might have ruined Tommy's friendship with Hayley just now.

~ With Kira and the Rest of Dino Thunder~

"What!?" All three boys roared, ignoring how Kira flinched at their raised voices.

Kira raised a finger up, quickly shushing them. "We don't want everybody to know! At least not yet. I want to try and get them back together… You guys wanna help me?"

Enthusiastic nods all around. Conner pushed his hair back, a huge grin crossing his face. "Where do we begin?"

Kira grinned suddenly quite glad that she had her friends with her that night. "Well, I was thinking about…"

~With Tommy, few hours later~

Tommy pulled open the door to the Guest bedroom he was sharing with Trent, Zack, and Nick. The party to start of the reunion was finally dwindling down enough that everyone was headed to bed. Groaning, Tommy flung himself on the only bed that had all of his colors on it. Zack came skipping in a moment later, hopping onto the one bed that had black covers. Nick slunk in and very quickly crashed into his red covered guest bed, his eyes closing within seconds. Zack turned to face Tommy, grinning like a maniac. Tommy good-naturedly groaned, burrowing his face into his pillow. "Zack…not now. It's way too late for your antics."

Zack sighed as he pretended to pout at him. "Come on. It's not that bad. I was just thinking since Kim ain't coming this year due to a misunderstanding; that we should totally record the entire Reunion starting tomorrow. What ya think about that?"

Tommy stared at him horrified for three seconds before exploding. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIM WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT DUE TO A MISUNDERSTANDING?!"

Nick suddenly threw his pillow straight at Tommy, hitting him in the back of the head. "Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

Zack rubbed his ear, pretending that Tommy's unexpected yell hurt his ears. "Wow…here I was thinking that you got over her. Look, I don't know all the details. Just the fact that I received a text this morning telling me she couldn't make it this year for some unknown reason."

"Why?"

Zack shrugged, being careful to keep his voice low do to the fact Nick had fallen asleep again. "I don't know. She said she had stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff?" Tommy was oblivious to the look Zack was giving him due to the ever so obvious jealousy in his voice.

Zack shook his head, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Are you sure that you're over her? Look, she didn't explain anything to me, ok? So, are you in or not?"

Tommy bit his bottom lip, before nodding his head in agreement. "I'm in. She really needs to know what's going on around here. I mean, you never know what's going to happen during these things. By the way, you do you think is going to propose this time around?"

Zack laughed before throwing out random guesses. Tommy chuckled; piping up every now and then about whom he felt like was going to propose to their significant other. It wasn't until past three in the morning that Trent finally stumbled into the room, completely exhausted and wearing a soaked shirt. Tommy arched an eyebrow as he looked at him, entering mentor mode immediately. "What are you still doing up? And what happened to your shirt?"

Trent fell face first into his white covered bed, a groan escaping him. "Conner stole Kira's punch. Let's just say that umm, it kinda got a bit carried away trying to get it back."

Tommy shook his head ruefully, a small smile crossing his face. "We need to set up cameras everywhere apparently. We missed something just by going to bed!"

Trent blanched at that, knowing full well that they had spent the majority of the time figuring out how to get Tommy and his ex back together. This was going to be an interesting nine day get away.

 **A/N: Done! Ok…three more people know, but Kim/Hayley doesn't know they know. Conner did something, I highly suspect that all of Dino Thunder is soaking wet at the moment. Not entirely sure though. The reason at the end it says nine days is because basically, it's spring break. Perfect time for people to hold reunions apparently. And cause chaos. The reunion is taking place at what the Rangers call the Power Ranger Ranch, which is basically where the Power Chamber used to be. TJ had a large ranch built there to host power ranger reunions, without drawing any attention to their civilian selves. So, yeah. Legally, it's his private property. Technically, it belongs to all rangers. Also, instead of animals, the ranch has all of the zords that were ever used. And vehicles created to help them travel from place to place. (Mystic Force's broomsticks, Billy's RADBUG…)**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Umm… yeah ok I probably should get to work on this story… let's see here. Uh, last time we had finished up the first night of the reunion…so next morning please! Let's see here… we probably need to um get going… if you can think of any silly stories that makes the Power Rangers hard to take seriously…as in make you think they have a screw loose somewhere. That would be helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!**

Chapter Five: Food Fight! I mean, Breakfast!

Tommy awoke when a red pillow slammed into his face. Groaning, he rolled over to look at Nick. The younger, apparently energetic former red ranger was already dressed for the day wearing a red tee, jeans, and a leather jacket. Lifting his pillow up, he grinned down at the annoyed former ranger. "Rise and Shine sleepyhead! TJ made pancakes!" With that, Nick went on to beat Zack and Trent awake.

Groaning, Zack pulled his pillow over his head, while Trent sprang out of his bed and quickly opened his suitcase, pulling today's outfit out. Tommy decided he definitely wasn't allowing the younger ranger beat him at getting up and climbed out of bed groggily, fumbling with his suitcase. Pulling his outfit out, he wondered if Hayley got along with her roommates at all.

~With Hayley~

Hayley woke up the second she heard the soft creak of someone getting out of bed. Springing into action, Hayley didn't think of it as her arm went autopilot, taking down the presumed threat. Not until a rather loud yelp from newbie Ronny alerted her that she was not being too careful. Scrambling out of bed, she helped the Yellow Ranger up, even as Vi and Tanya woke up, alarmed by the sudden yell. Hayley gasped as she quickly helped Ronny back up. "I'm _soo soo_ sorry! I didn't see you there Ronny!"

Ronny rubbed her neck tentatively, blinking back her shock. "Your aim would say otherwise. Should we all go get ready for the day…or are we just gonna sit around here and apologize frantically all day?"

Hayley managed a small smile, grabbing her dull brown suitcase from the edge of her bed. She might as well get up for the day. Her dimension cell phone went off as it received a text. Grabbing it, she tapped it to read something that was all that was needed to make her frown. _Has your not so long-lost cousin made any contact with you?_ Hayley nearly fainted as she read that. Sucking in a sharp breath, she tried to still the shaking in her hands as she looked at the caller id. Richard. Great. The one guy that wasn't for pulling pranks on people. Quickly, she punched in a no and asked if she should be concerned and careful. Pocketing the phone she hurriedly left to change into her clean outfit.

~Several Minutes Later~

The dining hall was set up like a buffet. There were thousands of pancakes, syrups, butters, jams, even hot chocolate and different juices. There were also several plates of bacon and sausages, and multiple pots of scrambled eggs. Everything smelled amazing. And it must have been amazing has the entire Power Ranger Community crowded around the long buffet table, piling their plates up. Tommy and Billy both somehow found themselves right behind Hayley and her roommates. Vi and Tanya were discussing the latest in music evolution, while Ronny was trying to convince her teammate, Rose, that nothing was wrong. Though the rather large bruise on her neck stated otherwise. Rose shook her head, doubt dancing in her eyes. Zack bumped into Tommy right then, sloshing orange juice down the back of his shirt. Yelping from the unexpected cold liquid that was now dripping down his shirt, Tommy turned to glare at the former black ranger…just in time for Vi suddenly ask a Hayley a rather weird question.

"Why was that guy that was texting you this morning asking about your cousin?" Vi glanced back to stare intently at Hayley.

Cousin? Tommy and Billy peered interestingly at the tech wise, wondering if that was code for Kim or something. Hayley gave a half-shrug, as if it didn't really matter. "Distant cousin from Dad's side of the family. Like really distant. I think they're like twentieth cousins five times removed or something like that. Apparently he didn't show up last night for his friend's birthday party or something like that." Hayley lied easily; unaware that Tommy was listening and could tell she was lying to the rangers.

Tommy felt his blood ran cold as he stared at her. No one had ever purposely lied to a power ranger before. Hayley didn't want them to know about her cousin. But why? Kira walked past, nudging Hayley playfully in the arm. "Ki…Hayley! Come sit by me will ya?"

Hayley nodded as she grabbed a couple of sausages. "Sure thing Kira. How did you sleep last night?"

Kira bounced slightly, a smile on her face. "Great! You?"

Hayley smiled as she moved onto the syrups. Picking up the bright pink, strawberry syrup, she poured it over her stack of pancakes. "It was good…except for the fact I _am_ a light sleeper and Ronny got up earlier than the rest of us. Interesting wakeup call for the others."

Tommy was surprised when Kira flinched in understanding to that. she then turned and asked Ronny how her throat felt and if she needed to see a doctor to make sure it wouldn't slow her down during that day's activity. Billy glanced over at Tommy, a question burning in his eyes. Tommy unfortunately didn't have the answer to this particular question. Getting their food, they quickly found the table that Jason and Trini were sitting at. Joining them, Billy updated Jason on this perplexing new development. Alarmed, Jason placed his chin into the palm of his hand.

"There has to be something that we can do to prove whether or not those two know each other or not. I just don't know _how_."

Trini looked sick to her stomach at the idea that Tommy's supposed friend was hiding stuff from them. Or she could just have morning sickness, again. Either way, she didn't look to good. Tommy glanced over to where Hayley was sitting with Kira and a few others. From here, he could only recognize Maddie from Mystic Force, the other three were difficult to make out.

Billy folded his arms, a frown crossing his face. "I wonder what they are discussing over there."

~With Hayley~

Hayley wanted to groan. Kira had apparently told Ethan, Conner, and Trent her story on purpose last night. She also had talked about it in her sleep last night where a fellow light sleeper overheard. Maddie wanted the whole story now, long as it was okay with Hayley. Since most of it wasn't, she was stuck with what she gleamed last night.

Maddie picked up her mug of peppermint hot chocolate, worry dancing in her eyes. "Wait…So your Dad is from a different dimension and he has a nephew, your cousin, who is pure evil?"

Hayley stirred her mug of hot cider, exasperation flaring in her eyes. "Yes. Technically we _didn't_ know he was my cousin until about four years before Dino Thunder became an official Power Ranger team. I accidently mentioned him to Dad…and he filled us all in on that detail. Apparently Dad used to have some kind of power…but my _wonderful_ cousin stole it."

Ethan shook his head, amazement flooding him. "I can't believe he would do that to someone he knew was his relative. I bet reunions include several police officers to keep the peace."

Hayley shook her head. "We don't go to the reunions. And the police can't get involved because he's from well, you know. Not around here. They don't really have police. If you break a law and someone catches you, then they call the Specialists."

Maddie glanced sideways, puzzlement crossing her face. "Are the Specialists basically the police in that dimension?"

Hayley blinked as she thought things over, before chuckling. "Sure. If police had superspeed, superstrength, technopathy, telepathy, telekinesis, can shapeshift, immune to fire, freeze everything they touch…yeah. They're the police officers in that dimension."

Before any of them could respond, Zack suddenly ran up to the buffet table, grabbing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. "Food Fight!" He then threw the pancakes right at Rocky who was in a deep conversation with Adam.

Yelping, Rocky reached over and grabbed his fiancé's plate of sticky blueberry pancakes. Ignoring the death glare Aisha was giving him, he threw it in retaliation. Within seconds, everyone was involved, some of the food making its way into hungry bellies, most of it flying through the air. Hayley, Kira, Maddie, and the rest of Dino Thunder minus Tommy, dove underneath their table, bringing their plates silverware and mugs and cups down with them.

Ethan shifted uncomfortably, balancing his apple juice in one hand. "Well…. That could have gone better. I am also taking it that Zack decided that this year is his turn to start random food fights."

Trent tilted his head, puzzlement crossing his face. "I don't think having random former rangers start a food fight during breakfast is a tradition. I think it just happens."

Hayley immediately shook her head. "Don't count on it. The very first Power Ranger Reunion, TJ started a food fight during breakfast because he got in an argument with Tommy. Since then, every time we have a reunion, someone gets in a fight with someone else…and it leads to a food fight. Typically though, no one yells food fight. It just happens. My guess is that Zack decided it was too quiet."

Maddie ran her fingers through her hair, dislodging egg from her hair strands. "He can't be bored. Nick started the day off whacking his roommates with his pillow." Everyone under the table paused to stare at her in confusion. "Nick and Zack are in the same room. My teammate is quite proud of himself for waking his roommates in that manner."

Conner rolled his eyes skyward…or was it towards the table? "I don't want to know…do I?"

Trent shook his head as he shoved a large bite of bacon into his mouth. "No. You do not. I am in that room too. Same with Dr. O."

Kira seized her boyfriend by the shirt, dragging him close enough to touch his nose to her nose. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE IN THE SAME GUEST ROOM AS DR.O?!"

Hayley groaned, not sure what to think of that. Trent was now explaining how when he arrived in his room, Tommy and Zack were in there talking about who was going to propose to whom, and that Nick was already sound asleep. "…we have some weird traditions with us rangers. I mean, we only propose during the reunion. We have all kinds of different types of food and pillow fights. We typically get married during the reunion. Everything we do that is life changing typically happens here. Speaking of which…how did Aisha, Rocky, and TJ stage the whole asking if they could use the Power Ranger Ranch for their wedding?"

Hayley smiled as she watched her friends discuss the way too blown out of proportion acting skills of their three comrades.

Tommy rolled over right then, neatly stopping next to Hayley, a complete disaster from the food fight. Hayley could feel her cheeks redden as she looked at him, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Kira nudged her, giving Hayley her best _you-are-soo-not-over-him_ look. Hayley swatted at her, blushing furiously as she looked away from Tommy. Maddie giggled as she watched the interaction, knowing full well who Hayley really was.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm…I think the Rangers have a problem. Also, this is only like the first hour of the first morning of the reunion. You tell me what the reunion is going to be like. See ya next time! Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Umm… Oh! I have read** _ **of Love and Bunnies**_ **. Good story, I kept laughing. I have decided that the Power Ranger Ranch is actually a power ranger themed Amusement park that TJ owns. So, yeah. Time for a day out on the rides! What could go wrong? Lots. Lots can go wrong. Enjoy the next two or three chapters, depending when the well runs dry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Six: What could go wrong? Part 1

Tommy thought today was going to be normal. He should have known that wasn't going to happen. Groaning, he buried his head into his hands. Zack glanced at him sympathetically. "Ah, it couldn't have been that bad Tommy."

Tommy glared at him, his eyes flashing green. "Zack…I am positive that anything that could go wrong; went wrong!"

~Half an Hour after the Food Fight known as Breakfast~

Tommy walked outside to find the opened Power Ranger Ranch packed full of tourists and regulars. Then again, who wouldn't love a power ranger themed amusement park? "Alright, Conner, if you take the rest of our team…where's Conner?" Tommy froze as he realized that Conner, Ethan, and Kira were not with him anymore.

Nick peered past him, a frown on his face. "Hey! Vi! Have you seen Maddie?"

Vi snapped her head up, glancing around quickly for her sister. "Ah…no. I thought that she was with you."

Tommy groaned, while TJ clapped his hands together quickly. "Ok then! I am going to guess that they decided to be in their own group, and by the looks of things Hayley's with them. so, between Maddie and Hayley they shouldn't get into too much trouble."

Mack turned to face Billy, panic etched on his face. "What does he mean by that?"

Tanya shook her head, a small smile on her face. "The stories we could tell. There's a reason why the majority of _that_ team first officially meet in detention. And their black lost them during the detention!" She had added that part for Tommy, playfully shooting him a glare.

Tommy quickly raised his hands in the air in surrender. "Hey! It wasn't my fault! I was nearly eaten by a T-Rex! I couldn't watch their every move!"

TJ shook his head as he walked past him. "Everyone, locate those you want to either get to know better, or catch up with…and have fun!" With that said, the mass gathering of Power Rangers shot off into the amusement park, making beelines for various lines. Rocky could be seen heading to the food court as if he hadn't just eaten a large breakfast.

 _Incident #1: the Ferris wheel_

Tommy was talking with Adam and Jason about their dojo that they had opened up when Kira appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Tommy by the arm. "Dr. O! They have a Ferris wheel! Come quick!"

Tommy yelped as Kira dragged him to the surprisingly empty line to the Ferris wheel. Hayley and the other missing rangers were the only ones in line. Within seconds, every single power ranger was also in line, including a reluctant Trini. Tommy stood close to the front of the line, almost touching shoulders with Hayley.

Twisting around to stare at Kira, who was holding hands with Trent as if she never had dragged him over in the first place, Tommy questioned her motive. "Kira…you knew that there was a Ferris wheel from your previous visits and you never acted this excited about it before. Why are you so interested in the Wheel of Doom all of a sudden?"

"Umm." Kira froze not knowing how to answer that question.

Before Tommy could prod her though, he was suddenly pushed into the seat with…Trini!? A panicked Jason rushed over and tried to explain to the employee how that wasn't a good idea, and that was his wife, but he was ignored as the ride turned on.

Tommy figured it would be alright if the ride didn't suddenly break down when they reached the top. Of course, that meant the ride did break down on them. Tommy groaned as he leaned back in his chair, wondering how to stop Trini from climbing over the edge of the seat. Wait. He quickly lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her back into the seat.

"Trini! Stop! I am pretty sure Jason would not want you to do anything dangerous right now!" Tommy yelled as he pulled her into the seat.

Jason, who was right below with an awkward Hayley, promptly began calling up to them. "Hold on Trini! I'm coming!"

Hayley snapped to attention just in time to stop Jason from climbing out of the seat. "Jason Lee Scott! You sit down this instant!"

Tommy frowned as he realized that he never mentioned Jason's full name to her before. After what felt like forever, the ride began going again. Tommy sighed as he leaned back in his seat, exhausted from the panic that came with keeping Trini from doing anything that might end up with her hurt. And being extremely self-conscience that Jason was right below them.

 _Incident #2: The Student_

After the Ferris wheel incident, Tommy walked over to the Center. The Center was a café designed to mimic the Youth Center in Angel Grove. Ernie himself had been hired to be the head chef of the place. Sitting down in one of the booths, Tommy nodded to Tanya and TJ that were sitting there has well. TJ nodded back to him, before turning back to his conversation with Tanya. Tommy quickly deduced that they were discussing the upcoming wedding. Picking up the menu sitting on the table, he quickly glanced over the options for squelching his thirst. Right has he was about to call Ernie over and order his tropical smoothie, one of his students came running up to him.

"Wow! You're famous! And you're famous! And you're my science teacher!" Tommy looked up to see that the Chinese American teen boy standing in front of their table, with a Chinese American girl that looked an awfully lot like him standing right behind him. The boy was pointing at him while a Chinese couple stood behind them, looking somewhat embarrassed that their son was during this.

Tanya flung an arm around Tommy's shoulders, grinning. "Why, didn't you know? Tommy and I were friends back in High School."

"Oh. So your just here catching up with your old friends?" He sounded slightly disappointed, unaware of the look his sister was giving him.

Tommy decided that it probably was a good time to draw the attention away from him. Reaching into his green ranger fanny pack, he pulled out a long list of missing assignments. "I was hoping I would run into you, Lionel. Here you go. I want all of them and on my desk by Monday morning."

"Lionel! We thought you did all of your homework!" Lionel's parents bellowed at him, before glancing over at their daughter.

Tommy smiled, before handing her a small slip of paper. "Here you go Min. Enjoy."

Confused, Min unfolded the piece of paper, to read that she had gotten a perfect score on her test. Grinning, she showed it to her parents, before leaving. Their father placing a stern hand on Lionel. Lionel slumped as he walked off, knowing that the list was long enough that he wouldn't be able to do anything fun for a couple of weeks. And he was only given nine days!

 _Incident #3: The Love Boat_

Tommy, Tanya, and TJ laughed, even as TJ signaled for Ernie to come over and take Tommy's order. Only just as Ernie approached them, Ethan and Adam both came up. Adam was calm, and clearly on his way to see Tanya. Ethan looked as if Rito had arrived and was chasing him through the park. Tommy lifted a hand in mock surrender before tilting his head towards Tanya. "She did it on her own accord to get a point across to one of my students who was puzzled about why two world famous people were hanging out with me. She labeled us as old friends. Nothing more. She's all yours."

Ethan suddenly grabbed Tommy by the arm, yanking him out of the booth. "Dr. O! Come quick! The Pink Crane glide with the White Falcon ride has a broken boat! Phew that was a mouthful."

TJ shrugged, before standing up quickly. "What can I say? I ship them. Now. What did you do this time."

Ethan nervously looked at TJ. "It wasn't us, this time. And we just need Dr. O."

…

Apparently no one told the pink and white boat that it was broken. Tommy and TJ were standing in it looking to see if they couldn't find what was broken, when it suddenly started moving with no warning. Yelping, they fell back into the seats, the bar falling down, trapping them inside of the ride. Tommy groaned loudly as he buried his head into his hands. And he had thought being stuck with Trini on the Ferris wheel was embarrassing. Stuck on a ride based of off his old relationship with Kimmy, with a fellow ranger who appeared to be in shock that _this_ just happened.

TJ nervously cleared his throat. "Soo…um. Do you have a new girlfriend we haven't met yet?"

Tommy shook his head, before whacking his brain. There had to be something that they could talk about. "Umm, how are the kids?"

TJ shrugged, before pulling out his wallet and opening it. Immediately a dozen photos fell out in a little line, like in _Yours, Ours and Mine_. Tommy groaned as he realized that might not have been a good idea. After what felt like forever, TJ's cell phone went off. Snapping his wallet closed, he had been in the middle of telling Tommy about Goldie Jr. the goldfish, he yanked the cell out and pushed the talk about. "Hello?" … "Hi sweetie."… "I'm stuck on the love boat ride with Tommy." … "No no. He's the original Mighty Morphin Green, Mighty Morphin White, and then he was White Ninjetti…yes. Uh uh. I love you to sweetie. Have fun with Aisha then. We should be nearing the end of the ride soon and can get off… Ethan told us the ride was broken. Someone forgot to tell the ride it was broken. Either that or he was trying to play matchmaker with Tommy and someone else. Yep. Did that. Uh uh. See you later. Bye." TJ hang up his phone, slipping it back into his pocket.

As soon as the ride was over, the two fully grown men bolted out of there. They very quickly split up, too embarrassed to stick around for much longer.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, TJ, that is a really long name for a power ranger themed Love boat ride. And yeah…that would be really embarrassing.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Time to laugh at the various attempts at getting Tommy and Hayley alone!**

 **Also I am an** _ **amazing**_ **counter… (Note the sarcasm used.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Two: What could go wrong? Part 2

 _Incident #4: the RADBUG coaster_

Tommy thought the day couldn't get worse after the love boat incident. He was wrong. Wanting to get away from his former students who seemed to be the cause of his misfortune, he slipped away from the others and walked over to his favorite ride. Of course his favorite he had the luck that his favorite ride also happened to be the most popular roller-coaster in the entire park. The RADBUG Extreme Flight Roller-Coaster was what happens when word gets out that the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had a working flying car. Standing in the long line, Tommy hummed random songs under his breath, most of which were written by fellow rangers. He barely noticed that someone was humming Kira's newest hit song behind him, but brushed it off as another fan. Winding his way to the front, he nodded to the employee manning the ride. After a few minutes, the coaster's train, which was designed so that each one of its cars looked like the RADBUG roughly, pulled up. Tommy bounced on his toes as he watched the tourists climb out of the cars, leaving them open. Moving forward, he climbed into the front seat, a huge grin on his face. A minute later, he tuned out the recording about keeping his hands and feet inside at all times.

With a jot, the ride started up. Excited, he turned to tell the person next to him that this was his favorite ride…and immediately froze. "H...h….h…Hayley!?"

Hayley snapped her head up, her mouth dropping open in shock. "T…t….t…Tommy!?"

Fast enough that it was a surprise that they didn't get whiplash, they whipped their heads to look straight forward, with no eye contact between them. This ride just got really interesting.

….

Maybe Tommy must have broken a mirror or something, since right has they reached the highest point in the ride, which was close to the start really, the ride suddenly broke down. Groaning, Tommy leaned back against his seat, running his hands over his face. "Today is not my day."

Hayley shook her head, a wry smile on her face. "You're telling me. My ex-boyfriend is here…and well I still have feelings for him and Kira found out and told the boys and Maddie. They've been trying and failing at setting us back up all day. I ducked into this line to avoid them."

Tommy shook his head, laughing. "Well, after the incident at the Wheel of Doom, TJ and I got stuck on the love boat ride together. That was pure torture. I am trying to avoid Ethan and Kira since I am getting this funny feeling that they are trying to set me up with someone. I just don't know who. At least you know what your ex-boyfriend looks like."

Hayley glanced sideways at him, before turning away, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "That I do, unfortunately. I keep telling my heart that I really shouldn't have these feelings, but it won't listen."

Tommy glanced sideways, before gently pulling her hair away. "He's a jerk for breaking up with you. You are the most beautiful, smart, charismatic, redhead anyone can possibly meet and know."

Hayley shivered at his touch, glancing at him. "Actually Tommy, I…"

"Was supposed to die how many years ago!?" A man wearing a dark oversized coat, a dark brown fedora and a pitch black mask appeared midair…with a pair of gigantic wings sprouting from his back.

Tommy froze, confused what that was about. Hayley didn't help matters when she yelled out "Harnessor!" suddenly.

Tommy glanced over at her, panic in his eyes. "Is that your ex!?"

Hayley shook her head. "No…that is my cousin that is a psychopath. Which explains why we are the only ones on the ride."

Tommy snapped his head back to see that she was right; no one else was on the ride except them. Panic seized him as he realized that he had to protect Hayley from her murderous cousin. Twisting around, he glanced between the two. "So…I'm taking it he threatened to kill your ex…so you did the breaking up?"

Hayley gave him a nervous smile. "Sort of. I was worried he would find and kill him so I broke up with him to protect him…through a letter."

Tommy flinched, knowing what being the one dumped through a letter was like. "Yikes. Couldn't do it in person?"

"Long distance relationship. Another thing you need to know…my name, um…" Before Hayley could finish her sentence, her apparent cousin spoke up again.

"Come on _Kimberly_! Stop this blabbing so that I can destroy you already!" He then blasted a ball of pure red energy out of the palm of his hand.

Tommy's eyes widened in horror as the projectile headed straight for him. Hayley snapped into action, grabbing Tommy and forcing him down, the energy ball missing him by five inches. Unfortunately, it grazed Hayley's cheek. Mega-unfortunately, this tore a piece of her mask off. Mortified, Tommy reached out and carefully peeled it back to reveal a terrified Kim pinning him down. "Kim?"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she nodded in confirmation. Tommy leaned over and quickly hugged her, a smile crossing his face as he realized why she didn't specify why she couldn't make it. She was already coming as Hayley. Kim pressed her lips together, worry creasing her brow. "We need to get out of here. Now."

Tommy nodded, only to snap his head back as something ripped him away from his recently beautiful crane. Frantic, he tried to fight whatever had grabbed to get back to her. A female voice promptly hissed in his ear. "StopsquirmingIamtryingtosaveyourlifeheremister!"

Tommy went wide eyed, wondering if he was supposed to understand what she said. "What?!"

Kim's voice answered from somewhere to his right. "She said to stop squirming! She is trying to save our…lives." The much calmer ending from the yelling was because they had stopped moving.

Glancing around, Tommy latched onto the Eiffel Tower standing in front of them. "Uh… how did we get here in less than two minutes? I am really confused here!" spinning around, he noticed a girl with mega short, choppy blonde hair with green highlights, green eyes behind a pale green mask, and was wearing a matching light green cat suit with white stripes down the sides. She also wore white gloves and white boots. The middle of her chest had a picture of a bullet train on it.

Smiling, she folded her arms across her chest. " ?"

Tommy stared at her for five seconds before turning to look at Kim for a translation. Kim laughed at the sight of his perplexed look. "She brought us here because it was getting too dangerous for us back there. Tommy meet Bullet. Bullet this is Tommy. Think you can do the impossible and slow down long enough that I don't need to translate what you said."

Bullet shook her head so fast, that it was a blur. " .StayheretillIgetback,kay?Oh!Tommy,notellinganyonethatHayleyandKimarethesameperson!" With that, she disappeared into thin air.

Kim shook her head, before blushing upon realizing that she was in Paris, France with the man of her dreams. Ugh. Her life must really hate keeping him safe. Tommy casually shoved his hands into his pockets, looking to her. "So…I am guessing that when we get back, I have to pretend that you aren't Kim, but Hayley?"

Kim sighed as she looked to the ground. "If there is a we. Most likely, you will be going back will I go with my friends for safety. I am soo so sorry this happened today. Especially since as we were discussing when _he_ showed up, five certain people have been trying to set us up all day."

Tommy froze as he registered that, before reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Well then. Lets make their day and explore Paris while we're here. I heard somewhere that it is one of the most romantic cities on the Earth."

Kim laughed, before walking off with him, her head resting on his shoulder.

~Back to the Present, as in Zack and Tommy in the bedroom~

Zack shook his head, positive that he was exaggerating a little. Seriously, the dude disappeared for hours, and when he shows up, he's holding hands with Hayley! Much to everyone's shock, especially the five former rangers who admitted they were trying to get them back together. Of course it was all short lived when Hayley announced that she had to go deal with a family emergency back in Paris, France. As if they could believe that. Tommy had quickly backed her up, telling them that a good deal of her mother's side of the family lived there. Tommy was now going through the despondent, inconsolable heartbroken teen boy phrase. To think he was a high school teacher! Zack flopped down on his bed, deciding that sleep would do him good for now.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. That was a lot of things happening. Umm, yeah see ya next time!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Ok…time for the party to get crashed by Hayley! I mean Kim! Ok…let's just read the story…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Seven: She returns…and chaos ensues.

Tommy groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. Today was another day…another day where Hayley wasn't at the reunion and that meant that Kim wasn't here either. This thought briefly sent joy crashing through him. She had dumped him because it was too dangerous for him to be with her. Ah man. Tommy ran his fingers through his hair before walking over to the door. He should probably go downstairs and join the others for breakfast.

Tommy headed down the stairs to the dining room, noting the voices flooding the air. Just then a voice he thought he wouldn't be hearing anytime soon spoke up. "I know…I told them that was not an emergency." Tommy ran into the room to find Hayley standing with the others with much shorter hair. "Hayley? That you?"

"Hi Tommy." Hayley laughed at his face.

Tommy sat down, shock slipping in. "You're here…I thought your family emergency…"

Hayley shook her head at him, before pointing to her much shorter hair. "Someone wanted to cut my hair…they could have told me that without making it sound like someone was dying."

Tommy fought the urge to laugh, catching on to what really happened. They made her a new mask…one with shorter hair. Shaking his head, he grabbed a plate and quickly made himself a breakfast burrito.

~Time Skip~

Hayley smiled as Tommy lead her through the line to the ride that was made just for them. By that, she meant the Love Boat ride. They had somehow managed to ditch everyone right after breakfast, and where hitting all of the couple rides…while avoiding the RADBUG Extreme Flight Roller Coaster. Tommy really didn't want a repeat of yesterday… ok maybe the part where he ended up in Paris, France with the girl of his dreams wasn't that bad. It was the psychopath cousin intent on killing them that he wanted to avoid.

After nodding to the employee, a different one than the one that sent him and TJ on the ride together. They relaxed as they settled into the ride, believing everything would go smoothly. Of course everything wasn't going to go that way just cause it was them.

….

Tommy growled in annoyance has he punched the mud monster that sort of reminded him of Rita's putties…that could be because there were hundreds of them. And every last one of them was after his lovely Kim. Yes…Kim not Hayley, her new mask ripped down the one side revealing one of her doe brown eyes. She was keeping the mask on mainly because it didn't interfere with her fighting ability.

"Mudsters… Harnessor's minions. That is all you need to know. Ugh. Why does my cousin have to have such disgusting foot soldiers!?" Kim whined as she flipped over the top of another one, kicking it back into the ground.

Tommy felt a surge of jealousy over the fact that she could actually land attacks instead of getting the gross feeling of her hand sinking into the mud they were made out of. Shaking his head quickly, he glared at the mudster he was trying to fight off. He punched it again and watched his hand sink into its chest. Wonderful. Before he could pull it out, there was a flash of color and quite suddenly a morphed Mack was punching the thing. Twisting his hand out of the mudster, he turned around in an attempt to spot Kim. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. Apparently every single power ranger was there, and Jason was helping her, while furiously yelling at her for pretending to be someone else.

"I mean seriously?! Is your name even Hayley?!" Jason roared angrily. Tommy shook his head as he realized that Jason hadn't in fact recognized their old teammate.

Finally, the mudsters decided that there were too many power rangers there and teleported out of there. Tommy turned to face Kim, his eyebrow quirked upwards. "Exactly how badly does your cousin want you dead?"

Kim swatted him on the arm, before calmly wiping the mud off of her yellow sun dress she was wearing. "Ugh. I hate his mudsters. At least he doesn't have any monsters…yet."

Tommy groaned at that, once again wondering what he was getting himself into. "No! You'll jinx yourself like that!"

Kim burst out laughing at the outburst. "Relax Tommy…pretty sure my friends will stop him before that happens. Besides he's always had the mudsters. It's how he stole Dad's powers. The Mudsters held him still, making it easier for him to steal them."

Jason and Billy blinked rapidly, flicking their fingers between the two as if they were trying to figure out what was going on here. A bewildered Kira spoke up suddenly. "Wait…you know about Harnessor?! But that means that you know that umm…"

Tommy looked at her calmly, before finishing her sentence. "That Hayley never existed in the first place and that it was Kim the entire time…yep. We spent all afternoon together in Paris, France."

"Wait…what?!" Jason, Billy, Trini…actually all of the rangers who didn't know exploded.

Kim rolled her eyes, before pulling the rest of her mask off. "Surprise! Note to self… I am terrible at the whole witness protection program identity is a secret thing apparently."

Jason squealed loudly before tackling her in a hug. Trini quickly pulled him off before he could get her clothes anymore muddy. "Ok Jason…I get it. Your excited but please give her time to explain herself."

"Dad's not from earth and I have a psychopath cousin that wants to kill me…and would of killed Tommy, and the rest of you, to get at me. Yeah…totally need to explain why I didn't want any of you killed." Kim drily pointed out, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What!?" All but Maddie and the Dino Thunder Rangers yelled out extremely loudly.

TJ sucked in a breath, before indicating what looked like a mini mountain range duplicate. "In here. Quickly so that we can learn more."

~Time Skip~

Kim helped Trini go over potential baby names while Jason was pacing back and forth same time he was muttering under his breath about what he was going to do to Harnessor if they ever met. Stopping suddenly, he whipped around to stare at her. "Your part alien and you never even told us!?"

Kim sighed as she folded her arms. "Jason…I didn't know until we were in _college_. Dad felt awkward staying there without his powers so he came here and meet Mom. They lasted a while before things got so bad that they ended up getting a divorce. I always thought that the divorce was due to normal things…it wasn't. Mom had found out and didn't want anything to do with an alien. Even if he was harmless."

Trini squealed loudly, before shoving the baby name book under Kim's nose. "Look! It's a perfect name for a girl! Teal…it has a nice ring to it! And look, we can name the baby Phoenix, if it's a boy!"

Jason sighed, before sitting down on the bed next to the two female rangers. "Are you ever going to let me look at names? It's my baby too."

"Nope. You already named the fish…and I am not having my baby named Original Red Ranger….or Original Yellow Ranger. You even named one of the fish Original Green Ranger Returns." Trini deadpanned, while Kim burst out laughing.

"You didn't really name the fish that; did you?" Kim was by now in a giggling fit.

Jason beamed with pride has he nodded his head. "Yup. One fish for each ranger that Zordon chose. Trini seems to think that it's too many and too long of names."

"I agree with her." Jason immediately pouted at that.

~With Tommy and Billy~

"Billy…Billy….Billy!" Tommy tried and failed at snapping Billy out of it. Ever since the announcement that Kim and Hayley was the same person, the original blue ranger has been staring at the wall, unmoving.

Zack shrugged before walking over and picking up Billy, somehow slinging him over his shoulder. "I'll take him to Kat…if anyone knows how to snap him out of it, it's her. Maybe while I'm at it, I'll ask them how their first anniversary went."

Billy snapped out of it upon hearing Zack's suggestion. "I'm fine. She's probably napping and I really would hate waking her up."

TJ walked in right then, determination flaring in his eyes. "We need a plan on how to keep Kim safe. If we can convince these friends of hers that we can protect her as well as them, then I think we all would be soo much happier."

Tommy sighed; wondering if that was even possible. Her friends could do things that they could only dream of.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Now everyone knows and she is back with them. Hmm, Jason apparently isn't allowed to name the baby…also please vote in the reviews over whether or not you want it be Teal or Phoenix…or a name of your choice.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Uhh… don't know what to say here. Hmm. Nope. Mind's still a blank. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! Also…the Dimension Kim and Artistsa both mention is the Miraculous: the Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir! I don't own that either.**

Chapter Eight: Monster!

Kim knew something was wrong as she and Trini visited with Kat almost immediately. Of course, the sounds of a busy amusement park suddenly disappearing probably had something to do with that. Heart pounding, she signaled her two friends to fall back as she scanned the area.

Trini finally spoke up, worry flooding her voice. "We need to find the others. They'll know what to do."

Kim nodded slightly, before running off, slightly faster than her companions.

~With Tommy~

"Billy… stop freaking out. Hayley and Kim are allowed to be the same person." Jason groaned as he nudged his old teammate.

"But…but….it makes no sense!" Billy cried out in frustration, face planting his pillow.

TJ moved to pat the former blue ranger on the back, when Ernie suddenly ran into the room. "TJ! We have a problem! There's a monster attacking the amusement park!"

"What!?" Everyone in the room, which was everyone minus three certain former female rangers, cried out in alarm.

Ernie placed his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. "There…is…a…monster…attacking…the…amusement…park. It has some kind of mud creatures for foot soldiers."

"Kim!" Tommy bolted out of the room, alarmed that his favorite pink ranger was in danger.

Jason groaned loudly as he turned to Zack. "We jinxed ourselves earlier today when Tommy told her not to jinx us…and she still said he didn't have any monsters, didn't we?"

"Yup." Zack ran after Tommy to help him.

…

Tommy wrinkled his nose as he punched a mudster hard, only for his hand to sink deeply into its chest. Kim was not blinking an eye as she knocked a mudster down, successfully destroying it. Zack yelled out in surprise as two of the mudsters threw him into an unsuspecting Will. Will yelped as he stumbled backwards, knocking Ty over. The Mercurian ranger quickly helped the two up, after he scrambled back to his own feet. A loud roar caught their attention and every single power ranger turned around to see a… giant sized clown standing in the middle of the park. The large clown had sharp fangs that protruded out of his mouth, and wielded two swords. A large red nose was surprisingly just hanging around his neck.

"A clown?! Ok. Its official…I have now seen everything." Zack slapped his forehead in exasperation.

Kat and Trini both weren't really helping with the fighting, keeping the civilians away from the fighting. Kim spun around, quickly destroying a mudster that was about to hit Tommy in the back of the head. TJ pinched the bridge of his nose, staring at the monster. "Where did he get a giant clown!?"

Kim frowned as she dodged another mudster, using its own momentum to throw him against a large brick wall that had appeared out of nowhere. "He must have gone into this other dimension where the super-villain uses butterflies to turn people with negative emotions into super-villains…only they are just bent on revenge and most of them mindlessly obey him. Obviously he has harnessed that power; most likely that is one of your workers deep down there TJ."

"Wonderful! We can't hurt him then." TJ fretted.

Kim rubbed her forehead, trying to recall what exactly that dimension did whenever there was an attack. "If memory serves correctly…we're supposed to break something…I'm not sure what though."

Groans escaped the rangers as they backed away to avoid the sharp blades that slammed into the ground where they were at just moments ago. "Good job remembering all of that Kim…now all you have to do is find the one item on his person that either doesn't go with the theme…or he keeps using it as a weapon." Artistsa dropped down next to Kim, a sketchpad in one hand while a pen was in the other.

"Artistsa! When did you get here!?" Kim started in surprise.

"Techno told me that you never stopped being Kim around your fellow power rangers. Or your dad, but we kinda needed to know that information he had. Umm, I mean all that as in I've been here for a while just watching you and preparing to jump in if needed." Artistsa tapped her pen against her sketchpad nervously.

Kim looked first at the sketchpad, then at the large brick wall that seriously wasn't there just that morning. "You sketched the wall didn't you?"

Artistsa nodded her head. "Do you want me to erase it?"

"Nope. Wait till we're done destroying these mudsters. Any idea which item needs destroyed?" Kim went back to punching the mudsters.

Mack shook his head, turning to face the newcomer. "I vote we leave the mudsters to her. We haven't even made a dent in these things, and she's knocking them out left and right. Do you have anything that I can help with?"

Artistsa glanced over him, before turning to face the giant clown. "Depends…do you have superstrength." She snorted at that, expecting him to respond with a blunt no.

"Yes. Do you actually know what item needs to be broken?" Mack shocked Artistsa with the seriousness he said that with.

"It's the nose. The big clown nose around his neck…that is just off if you know what I mean." She looked at him curiously, subconsciously doodling in her sketchpad.

"You're right. Hold on one second. Let me use this trampoline that just appeared at of nowhere to jump up to the nose…where did this trampoline came from!?" Mack just realized what he was saying as he stared at the trampoline that just appeared out of thin air.

Kim somersaulted past right then. Glancing over at the trampoline, she arched an eyebrow. "Artistsa…I know your super power is that anything you draw comes to life…but do you have to draw a trampoline in the middle of a battle?!"

"Of course! You heard…whoever this guy is! We need it to reach the item!" Artistsa frowned slightly as she realized she didn't know Mack's name.

"Name's Mack. Why am I standing on the trampoline? I don't remember getting on the trampoline." Mack stared down at his feet which were firmly planted on the trampoline.

"You were taking forever…so I sketched you unto the trampoline." Artistsa didn't seem to notice how creepy what she just said was.

Kim took one look at Mack's bewildered face, before turning around to give Artistsa a seriously look. "Artistsa… you're creepy him out. Mack, just jump." Kim flipped away to punch another mudster to dust.

Mack gulped loudly, before he started jumping. After several minutes of going up and down, he finally gained enough air to punch the nose. Immediately, the nose broke and a black… baseball fell out? Mack bent down as he landed hard against the ground, the trampoline having disappeared already, and snatched up the ball. Mack wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with the ball. Something told him that he probably should destroy it or something.

"Ugh. Just break it already!" Artistsa marched over, slipping her art supplies back into the art kit she carried.

Mack shrugged, before crushing the ball in his hand. TJ spun around to look at the strange girl. "Ok…now that this is all over…who are you and what are you doing here!?"

Artistsa folded her arms, as she planted her feet firmly into the ground. "I am Artistsa, the Gateway Keeper. It is my job to make sure that Kim is safe at all times. Ooh! Cotton candy!" Artistsa bolted off, leaving the rangers alone.

"Well…that just happened." Billy blinked, wiping his glasses off.

 **A/N: Done! Ugh. Um, Artistsa is an interesting character apparently… and she is distracted. She also freaked out Mack a bit with her sketching.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! I can see the end… no really. I can see the end of the story. Eh. Since I'm not actually a Power Ranger fan… the idea that soon I'll be done and can dedicate even more time on the fandoms that I do like, is an amazing feeling.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Nine: Planning with Artistsa…not a good idea

Artistsa casually doodled on a napkin with the pen she had picked up from Kim's purse. All of the Power Rangers were gathered around, and trying to wrap their minds around the unusualness that was Artistsa. They were all gathered around the dining room of the Farmhouse, out of sight.

Tommy folded his arms, leaning against his chair. "Soo, from what I can understand…you're the hero in-charge of Kim's safety."

"Yup." Artistsa didn't look up from her doodling.

Jason leaned forward, a grin crossing his face. "So, can we help you catch this Harnessor guy?"

"Sure." Artistsa still didn't look up at them.

Billy blinked, before turning to face Kim. "What if we have you act as bait? Since he is determined to get you. We could have an entire trap laid out for him."

Kim nodded in agreement, while Artistsa said 'yup' again. Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder, concern evident in his eyes. "We should have _our_ people stationed around the place to keep a close eye on her. For safety."

Nods of affirmation rippled through the power rangers while Artistsa still ignored the world. TJ spoke up, nodding towards the door. "If we hurry, we can make it look natural. Artistsa? You there?"

"Yup." Artistsa still didn't look up to join the conversation.

Billy stood up abruptly, startling everyone that was paying attention. "Right. Let's go push Kim into a poisonous man-eating plant."

Kim shot him a look, before realizing that he was smiling. All of the rangers followed his lead and left the room.

Artistsa flicked the napkin over to draw on the other side. "You go do that…wait. What!?" Artistsa snapped her head up to find herself alone. "Hey! Get back here!" Artistsa bolted after the rangers.

…

Kim walked across the park, humming to herself as she scrolled through her phone. The only one near her was Zack who was talking about ways to get Angela's attention. Kim rolled her eyes, before showing him a picture on her phone. Zack shrugged, not really caring for her suggestion.

Just then, a large group of mudsters along with Harnessor himself showed up. Harnessor glanced over t the Original Mighty Morphin Black Ranger, and immediately laughed. "Really? This is your protection against me? Do you take me for a fool that can be beat by one retired hero?"

They quickly fell into defensive positions, smirks crossing their faces, even as various employees; mascots, waiters, security guards, even a chef, all slipped into defensive positions around about Harnessor. "Ah…you really thought we would underestimate you? Nice try. Once a ranger, always a ranger. Why else would we be waiting patiently for you to attack so we can get rid of you once and for all." Jason taunted as he pulled his waiter's apron off.

TJ cracked his knuckles, a grin on his face. "Right time to give my paying customers a bit of a show…starting now!"

With that said, they launched forward and a full blown melee broke out. Artistsa finally showed up, skidding to a halt as she stared at the disaster before her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her dimensional phone out. Punching a number, she put it on speaker. "Please answer."

"Hello? This is Techno speaking, your local technopath."

"Techno! This is Artistsa. We have a problem. Umm, Kim and all of the rangers are attacking Harnessor." Artistsa blinked as she stared at the rising dust that hid the fighting from view.

"What?! Do I even want to know? How many as he harnessed the powers of?"

"I can't see….this is bad isn't it?" Artistsa fiddled with the Gateway Pendant.

"Yes! It's really, really bad! Get Kim out of there!"

"Umm…Ok." Artistsa lowered her phone, eyeing the full-blown battle. "Kim! Get over here!" lifting her phone back up, she spoke to Techno. "She won't leave."

"You just yelled her name and called that good."

Artistsa sighed, before glancing over at the fighting heroes and villain. "You know me too well. She's somewhere in the middle of it all. I can't really see her. Ooh! Cotton candy!"

"Artistsa! Concentrate!"

Artistsa blinked as she bit into a large thing of cotton candy. "But, I am concentrating on eating cotton candy."

"No! You need to concentrate on protecting Kim!"

Artistsa rolled her eyes as she continued nibbling on her cotton candy. "Yeah…but I can't really do anything right now. Have I ever mentioned that I am not one for violence? As in, I'm a hugger not a fighter."

"Seriously?! As the Gateway Keeper, you should be prepared to fight!"

Artistsa promptly groaned. "I don't even know how to fight! Honestly, as it not occurred to you that my so called power is literally art?!"

"… What do you mean by so called power? I thought it was your power!"

Artistsa pinched her nose, a groan escaping her. "I am only saying this once… I don't have ANY powers! I _stumbled_ upon my kit by accident. It literally is just a gadget."

"We're doomed. Can't you do anything at all?"

"Nope. This cotton candy is really good." Artistsa ignored the fighting that was happening in front of her.

"Artistsa! This is serious!"

"I know… I've _seriously_ never had cotton candy taste this good before." Artistsa nibbled away at the sugary treat.

"Are you even paying attention to Kim?"

Artistsa glanced back in time to see Kim take down ten mudsters. "She's fine. Just took down ten mudsters at once…which is better than what I can do."

"How did we get a Gateway Keeper that doesn't even fight?! Or have powers of your own?!"

"The Pendant chooses the best person for the job. Besides from what I can tell, typically the Gateway Keeper just, you know, keeps the Gateway between dimensions." Artistsa took a big bit out of the cotton candy.

Just then, the dust settled, revealing that all of the mudsters had been destroyed and Harnessor was in a giant cage with chains clamped over his wrists and ankles. Artistsa quirked her eyebrow up, impressed with what they had managed to do. "Nice. You captured the elusive Harnessor. I'll take him from here. Oh. Kim? You can go back to your old life." Artistsa hung up her phone and walked off, grabbing Harnessor. A bright light warped around them, blinding everyone. When the light faded away, the heroine and villain were gone.

Kim squeaked as Tommy spun her around suddenly. "Please tell me that you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Kim leaned forward and quickly kissed her high school sweetheart.

Loud cheering erupted from the gathered rangers as they realized that their favorite ship has finally sailed after soo many years…

 **A/N: Done! With the whole story! Hope you all enjoyed it! And yes…Artistsa isn't the best hero to have around.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
